


Kissing is overrated

by symphorine



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, First Kiss, Gen, like middle school maybe, they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what some people assumed upon meeting them and learning they were childhood friends, Kuroo's first kiss hadn't been Kenma.</p><p>-</p><p>Bokuroo Week, Day 2: First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing is overrated

 

Kids tended to share their first kiss with their friends. Or, well, that's what a lot of people said, anyway: they were both curious, they tried it, and most of the time didn't really see what was so exciting about it. But it _did_ take both parties being interested in trying, and being curious about it in the first place, really.

Which meant that, contrary to what some people assumed upon meeting them and learning they were childhood friends, Kuroo's first kiss hadn't been Kenma. Sure, he'd asked, but Kenma was only really interested in a few things, and kissing wasn't one of them. In fact, the more Kuroo tried to persuade him, the more he hated the idea, saying it was gross and disgusting. He didn't yield, even when Kuroo tried to bribe him with games, and so Kuroo gave up and went running to another friend.

“Can you believe it? He didn't want to kiss me!” he lamented, throwing the volleyball to Bokuto.

“Well, I mean, it's not like it's surprising,” Bokuto noted, throwing it back. “And you can't force him.”

They were in a park, halfway between their houses, and the warm sunlight of late September formed a bright pattern on the ground, where it slipped between the leaves of the trees.

“Yeah, I know, but _still._ ”

They exchanged the ball another few times, looking at its path as it interrupted a few rays of sunlight. The silence was quiet, the noises of cars not reaching all the way to them, but a bit more sulky on Kuroo's part. He was frowning, obviously bothered. Bokuto finally sighed and relented.

“Why is it so important to you anyway? It's just a kiss, it's not gonna be life-changing,” he said, catching both the ball and Kuroo's eyes. “I'm with Kenma on this, honestly, it mostly looks gross.”

His friend opened him mouth, probably to protest, but seemed to think again and closed it and came to sit with him, back to a large trunk. He crossed his arms and blew at his fringe. Bokuto twirled the ball between his hands, waiting, his head slightly tilted as he looked at Kuroo.

“I've never kissed anybody,” Kuroo finally admitted, looking straight ahead as his cheeks reddened.

“So? I haven't either,” Bokuto pointed out, “and I don't care.”

“Yeah, but that's the thing! You don't care, but I do!” Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I wanna know what it's like, why everyone thinks it's so great! And I don't want to wait until I'm twenty to find out!”

“You'll probably get a girlfriend or a boyfriend before that, you know.”

“But what if they think it's lame that I never kissed anyone before?”

Bokuto simply shrugged, and Kuroo went back to sulking, brows furrowed and eyes drilling a hole in the ground. Bokuto made the ball in his hands turn again once, twice, biting his lips while he looked at his friend. He carefully weighed the words in his mouth.

“If it's really that important to you, we can kiss,” he offered, clutching the ball a little tighter.

He wondered why he was so hesitant. He _really_ didn't care much about it, after all. As far as he was concerned, kissing belonged the realm of theory and abstract experiences. He'd never felt the urge to kiss anyone, so he'd figured he'd wait until he did, but. If it helped.

Kuroo turned back toward him with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

“Really? It doesn't bother you?” he asked – his eyes examining Bokuto's face, in that strangely piercing way he had, as he made sure.

Once again, Bokuto shrugged.

“I told you, I don't really care. And as far as first kisses go, I guess I could do worse,” he grinned.

“I guess I could do better,” Kuroo snorted, but he was smiling.

There was a bit of silence. Bokuto let the ball fall to the ground, pinning it in place with his legs, and he twisted to face Kuroo more.

“So how do we, uh, do it?” he asked.

“I, uh, well. Okay, get ready,” Kuroo ordered.

He turned to face Bokuto, sitting on his knees so he was taller than his friend. Bokuto looked at him, feeling more curious than embarrassed now. When Kuroo didn't move, he smiled.

“Sometime today would be nice,” he taunted, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Kuroo grumbled.

He slid his hand along Bokuto's jaw, and the smile fell in surprise. He kept going, treading through his hair, and when his hand was at the back of Bokuto's head, he pushed gently, bringing their faces closer.

“No second thought?”

They were so close Bokuto felt Kuroo's breath brush across his mouth when he spoke. He suddenly felt very strange, sitting like that so close to his friend. Somehow, it felt much more intimate than any kissing he'd ever seen. Bokuto felt his mouth go dry, but he shook his head slightly.

“Okay then,” Kuroo whispered, and he closed the gap between their mouths.

It didn't feel like anything, to be really honest. Their lips were closed, just pressed together, and while it _was_ a nice sensation, it wasn't groundbreaking either. And neither of them had closed their eyes, so they were just there, faces pressed together, looking at each other, and it was, mostly, awkward. Bokuto felt his face burn up, and if the color in Kuroo's cheeks was any indication, he felt pretty much the same.

Then Kuroo made a noise and Bokuto felt his friend's lips shift in a smile under his, and suddenly Kuroo was throwing his head back and laughing, laughing, laughing. Bokuto blinked, and after a few seconds of processing, he grinned, giggling along Kuroo.

“Well, that was the most anticlimactic thing I've ever done,” Kuroo sighed, wiping laughter tears with the bottom of his hand.

“Yeah, well, now you know what it's like,” Bokuto pointed out.

“It makes me understand even less. I mean, it was _nice_ , but,” Kuroo frowned, making vague but eloquent gestures with his hands between them.

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Bokuto agreed, letting his fingers fall on the volleyball again.

“Maybe it's one of those 'you'll understand when you're older' things,” Kuroo said.

He looked a little disappointed, but Bokuto didn't blame him. He'd sounded like he was expecting more than just _that_. He felt sorry, maybe, a bit, for not making it as incredible as his friend had expected it to be, but pushed the thought aside.

“Want to play?” he offered, holding up the ball.

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> who cares about college I have to write about fictional dorks being awkward
> 
> as usual, here's the [tumblr post](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/142171444134).


End file.
